


supercare

by orphan_account



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Damijon - Freeform, M/M, Trans Damian, Trans Damian Wayne, Transphobia, intentional self injury, non-explicit internal transphobia, only the bat bros and jon and clark are accepting really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 11:19:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15169592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: jon cares about damian and he won’t watch the stupid guy hurt himself like that.or,,damian hates being anything less than a boy.





	supercare

there wasn’t a single thing damian wouldn’t do to feel comfortable knowing people though of him as boy and only a boy. not even pay attention to the risk of breaking his ribs. 

it was a thursday, nearly eleven in the evening. hed been out on patrol with jon, who was fifteen and still had to be in bed by the time the clock hit twelve. they’d been out with raven and beast boy after running into them by chance, and helped them take down some people for a long leading case. it wasn’t until damian skidded across the floor that jon noticed him wincing and clutching at his ribs. 

at first, the blue eyed teenager assumed he’d been hit there, or fell on his side, or something. but it only took a minute of being completely distracted whilst fighting someone else off that he realised what it actually was. damians binder. 

he was still without top surgery, at age seventeen and having neither parents permission to change that. bruce was slowly starting to accept it, but even after four years, he still assumed it was a phase. talia was anything but supportive. sure, someone was the heir to the demon now, and she’d always wanted a boy instead, but she thought damian was sick. he wasn’t. 

jon had spent hours trying to get his own father to persuade bruce. he hated seeing his best friend in pain and uncomfortable and self-conscious just because his dad was a douche. it wasn’t fair. 

“damian?” jon had rushed over to his friend as soon as he could, quickly making work of the goon he was fighting to sprint to damians side, who was stumbling on his feet to stand up. looping an around under the boys shoulder blades and forcing damian to lean on him. “you’re done.”

damian grit his teeth, forcing himself away from jon and trying to stand straight, despite the bleeding pain that shot up his sides and back, making him flinch slightly. he flexed his hand around his sword, going on to fight. jon ran over and wrapped one arm around damians waist, the other around his arms, the boy heaving and stressing against the super strength. 

jon called out to raven, desperately trying not to injure his best friend even more. “we need to go, da- uh, robin is badly hurt, he can’t do more.” she blinked, understanding and said they were good anyway over the noise of punches and blasts. within seconds, the pair were gone.

jon landed on the roof on wayne manor within minutes. he stumbled over it, damian all but asleep in his arms by then, but immediately waking up and springing out of them when they hit floor. he tripped a meter or so away, glaring at his best friend, and then running at him, an angry scream leaving his mouth. 

luckily, damian was pretty inefficient to super strength, so jon managed to catch the teen again, wrapping both arms around damians waist, who quite literally bared his teeth and thrashed around until he felt two fingers press to the side of his torso, just above the bottom of his ribs. he hissed, involuntarily jumping. jon hushed him, apologising over and over. “honestly kent. i am fine.” damian insisted, finally able to kick away. he looked stunning in the evenings of gotham. the blue of the dull sky reflecting on his copper skin, green eyes almost glowing. he looked like he’d given up. 

“alfreds not gonna be happy.” jon sighed, his fingers digging into the loose denim of his jeans. he still wore practically the same costume, even after five years. “but we can deal with that in the morning, if you want. popcorn and hot chocolate? i won’t even tell dick.”

only jon would notice the way damian perked up just the tiniest bit at the mention of a relaxing night. he still gave an icy glare, striding straight past his best friend to get to the skylight, sliding it open and hopping inside. jon watched, smiling, and followed. 

the manor still stunned him every single time he went inside. it wase like a jigsaw, making him notice knew things e etc ehe went, despite the fact he’d walked the ex one of edmillion times, and would probably walkee them exfor another ten. he didn’t even need damianthe xto lead the way to his room, which, over the years, had started to appear more and more as a norma l teenagerse die. hockey posters, video games stacked XX up, in se tons of books everywhere.   
Exactly de e  
the video d the edand console were actually jons , and damian d liked hockey because it was the only extra xxx ehe was allowed to participate in as a boy dwhen dude efirst come out to bruce, despite the fact it wass there only most violent. he’d since basically fallenx in love with it, though, the violence and the cold ex. jon didn’t understand it. 

the second they got inside, damian made a b-line for his bed, stripping of his clothing piece by piece until he was left in just his boxers and a thin, black tshirt. jon sighed, slowly shucking off his ‘uniform’ hoodie, leaving him completely topless. he opened damians top dresser drawer, looking between the tank top and the loose, soft, almost sports bra vest. wincing, knowing he wouldn’t get damian to wear just the tank, he took out the delicate under top too. 

he carried them both over to his best friend, sitting on the bed next to him. jon stretched out his arms, placing a hand on damians shoulder, who grumbled against the duvet. he knew what the superboy was asking him to do, but he didn’t really want to. frowning, jon knew he had no choice. he rolled damian onto his back, not thinking for two seconds before pinning both the boys wrists down with one hand. he pushed the soft linen of the undershirt up, feeling for the hooks on the side of his friends chest. damian started snarling as he unhooked them one by one, kicking and turning. wasn’t much use against super strength, though. jon was ridiculously glad he had it. 

he stopped his movements when damian stopped fighting, his eyes narrowed and staring up at the blue eyed teenager. his teeth were bared and he didn’t look happy, but he threw jon off of him the second he got the opportunity, snatching up the two items of clothing and storming to his bathroom. jon smiled. 

ten minutes later, damian walked out, his chest looking the tiniest bit less flat and a bit softer, a pair of gym shorts on his hips and smelling strong of toothpaste. he walked straight past jon, who circled his fingers around damians wrist, stopping him for what felt like the hundredth time that night. 

“im sorry, dami, but you can’t hurt yourself like that.” jon glowered as much as he could, but he still looked soft and happy, his eyes just too nice to not appear like the living embodiment of what would happen if you put puppies and cupcakes in a blender. (damian had said that to tim one night, after drinking just a little. tim had said jonathan kent would not be the result of that, but rather prison would. damian had disagreed strongly.) “you always tell my cousin how bad it is for him, how it can crack his ribs and that could puncture his lungs. 

damians eyes softened a little. only jon saw this side of him, really. reluctantly warm, actually nice and weirdly affectionate. at first, when it first started peaking through, it frightened jon a little. 

a choked sob left his best friends mouth, like he’d been holding it in all night and that’s why he’d been to silent. jon lunged forward, catching him and wrapping his arms around the boys back. he closed his own eyes, holding damian against him and humming in his ear, soft and gentle sounds. 

damian tried fighting against the hug, tried hiding his other sobs, but he was exhausted and sad and he just wanted to go to sleep, really. he’d been in a strange mood for weeks, slowly building up and apparently shattering right then. it was the testosterone, obviously, but it still got to him and it still affected him. he knew it’d result in dick forcing him into a movie day, probably dragging todd along too. drake would either force him to watch a hockey game with him, or they’d go out to an arcade and get shitty fries and milkshakes. 

nothing could add up to kents relaxing evenings though. he made a mean iced caramel latte, and the popcorn he always seemed to have, and always seemed to be at the manor when he stayed, was amazing. he’d let damian curl up in a blanket and lean against the foot of his bed, surrounded by pillows and bean bags they’d drag from wherever. jon would be right next to him, either offering a remote to the boy, or playing a game from the very start. they’d pass out before they reached the end, and continue it the next day, followed by dicks amazing pancakes. 

damian really did love his family, even if he didn’t show it very much. he loved jon, too. 

“you good?” jon asked, ten minutes later, neither of them realising they had, at some point, collapsed onto the floor, damian practically in his best friends lap. the wayne boy felt embarrassment and shame burn across his shoulders and arms, and curled into himself. his breathing was speeding up. he considering fleeing, but jons arms were still around him and if he couldn’t get out he’d start crying again and that’s so weak that he felt sick. so, he stunned his best friend in the only way he could think. 

he kissed him. 

the stun worked. jon flinched back, his arms releasing from damians sides and his eyes going wide as his friend pressed against his mouth. just as damian was about to take that as his opportunity to flee, kent kissed back, and he felt dizzy with how much energy was put into it. he made a desperate sound in his throat, his cheeks immediately flushing at how ridiculous he sounded. 

jon took that as encouragement, thankfully, lifting the older teen and leaning over him, their lips never leaving one another. damian arched his back, his lower torso, stomach and pelvis colliding with his taller friends, the both of them letting out strange whines. jon was eventually the one to pull away, his arms braced either side of damians head on the carpet, who’s own were slung around his best friends neck, his cheeks pink with all kids of embarrassment. jon had a huge grin on his face when he ducked it down to bury it into damians neck, pressing three chaste kisses to the skin before exhaling in pants. 

jon wasnt going to move off until damian relaxed again, except the robin didn’t, so he had to wrap an arm around his back and under his legs, throwing him onto the bed. he dived into it as well, pulling the duvets over them both and trapping damian down again, an arm slung over his waist as the other boy stared dead ahead at the ceiling. “is this too much?” he asked quietly, his arm loosening to damian could move it if he gently pushed. “i can leave and stay in a spare room if that’s what you want.”

“n-... no, kent. stay.” damian breathed, finally retaliating to kiss again, by curling his entire body into jons chest and collarbone, his breathing eventually slowing to a normal pace for the first time since they’d left for patrol. jon felt a dumb smile on his face. 

“you don’t have to be the strongest, you know.” he mumbled, gently tapping just below the bruised ribs on his friend, speaking lowly. “you already are, but this is just dumb. this hurts you for no reason. it’s okay to be comfortable, dami.” 

the robin didn’t say anything, and superboy assumed he didn’t hear him, was probably asleep. he wasn’t. he smiled

**Author's Note:**

> this is kind of a stand-alone thing, but can also make sense as a prequel to ‘we’re all a little off centre’, ig. 
> 
> the top i was talking about is like, top half one of those completely non-compression, basically just really loose stretchy fabric sports bras, fitted but basically not there, and then like a normal, flowier tank top at the bottom, w a normal one on top bc damian thinks he looks girly otherwise. 
> 
> this is honestly so awful but idc, i will singlehandedly feed the trans!damian headcanon if i have to. 
> 
> — ryan


End file.
